


Plural

by Tamires_Vargas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamires_Vargas/pseuds/Tamires_Vargas
Summary: Frieza era a característica principal de Illumi, no entanto ela perdia espaço para outras que, doadas por diferentes pessoas, delineava sua personalidade singular.





	1. Eficiente

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

Não precisava se preocupar com ele. Illumi sempre correspondia às expectativas. Era cuidadoso, certeiro e limpo. Tinha a personalidade perfeita para o trabalho: opaca e rígida. Silencioso no agir, sucinto nas palavras Não gastava tempo com banalidades. Servia aos interesses da família sem questionar sobre sua parte naquilo. Supria a lacuna da ineficiência de Milluki. Aceitou sem contestar a escolha de Killua para assumir os negócios. Cuidava para que o irmão se tornasse apto para tal.

Zeno guardava satisfação por ter alguém como Illumi na família. Era um facilitador, fazia jus ao nome dos Zoldyck. Um assassino digno de respeito.


	2. Distante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

Lembrava-se das vezes que trabalharam juntos. A comunicação simples, direta, a execução perfeita e rápida. Chegava a ser espantosa a fluidez de Illumi do início ao fim. Parecia que matava desde que sua existência conheceu o mundo. Não se surpreendia ou hesitava. Ao terminar, deixava os corpos para trás sem desviar os olhos do caminho a frente, sem esboçar qualquer linha no rosto branco.

Illumi estava num nível muito acima de Kalluto, desde sempre. O caçula Zoldyck tinha na memória as costas do irmão, pequenas por culpa do lugar de onde as via. Aquele em que foi deixado para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até a próxima!


	3. Regular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

Via-o com frequência. Além de si próprio, Illumi era o filho que mais tempo passava em casa. Sua presença não o incomodava tampouco lhe trazia boas emoções. Ele era apenas outro membro da família. Trabalhava bem, mas fora preterido na escolha do sucessor. Não era tão bom assim.

Pouco confiável, diria Milluki. Algo no irmão fazia as pessoas redobrarem o cuidado ao tratar com ele. Achava-as covardes. Mas não seus pais, eles tinham seus motivos. De resto, todos eram fracos por temer Illumi. Alguém que ficaria nas mãos de um pirralho como o Killua não podia ser considerado uma ameaça.

**Author's Note:**

> Até a próxima!


End file.
